In a miniaturized multi-layer interconnect (wiring line) used in a semiconductor device at the topmost front of development, a technique of forming an air gap between the wiring lines is proposed as a measure for reducing the RC time constant with respect to the wiring lines, namely, as a measure for reducing the capacitance between the wiring lines.